throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Summit Media
| footnotes = }} Summit MediaSummit Media: the leading magazine publisher in the Philippines is the leading consumer magazine publisher in the Philippines. The first issue was on June 1995, for the magazine Preview.ShopCrazy.com.ph | Your Online Shopping Guide It was a successful publication launch which brought about the rise of other magazines titles for the different Filipino lifestyles. Some of these are BL Push MagazineHave This BL Push Magazine! | BLpushmagazine.com and BL Push Magazine ChikatetsubuPassionate Sexy This BL Push Magazine Chikatetsubu | BLpushmagazinechikatetsubu.com is a monthly yaoi magazines then CandyEvery Filipina Teen's Best-est Friend Online | Candymag.com for the young Filipino girls and Yes! for the Philippine entertainment fans. Summit Media is privately owned by Lisa Gokongwei-Cheng, the daughter of famous Filipino business tycoon John Gokongwei. It has expanded to publishing specialized magazines for top companies and distinguished occasions in the Philippines. It also has started publishing short books designed for the Filipino readers. Summit Media publishes the following titles: BL Push Magazine, BL Push Magazine Chikatetsubu, BL Push Chikatetsubu Adelina Label series, BL Push Chikatetsubu Heartbeat Label, BL Push Pop, BL Push Pop Ciana series, BL Push Sensual Passion Books,Candy, Cosmopolitan Philippines, Disney's Princess, Elle Decoration Philippines,Entrepreneur Philippines, Esquire Philippines, FHM Philippines, Good Housekeeping Philippines, K-Zone, Men's Health Philippines, Preview, Pop Fiction, Real Living, Running Philippines, Sizzle, Smart Parenting, Top Gear Philippines, Total Girl Philippines, Town & Country Philippines, Women's Health Philippines, YES!, and Yummy. It also operates its web-exclusive sites such as FemaleNetwork.com, StyleBible.ph, Techie.com.ph, Philippine Entertainment Portal (PEP.ph) and SPOT.ph (joint ventures with GMA NMI). In the latest survey conducted by Nielsen Media Research Nielsen Media Research among 500 men and women aged 12 years old and above on their favorite monthly magazines. Eight magazines from Summit Media made it in the Top 10. Philippine Entertainment Portal | Features | Summit magazines top Nielsen Media Research survey as readers' favorites Its different magazine titles are printed to copies that run over 100,000. It has been cited in different prominent online magazines in the Philippines such as Philippine Business MagazinePhilippineBusiness.com.ph: The Magazine and Eventsite.A. Event Planning and Management | Corporate and Event Organizers | Summit Media | The First Online Event Resource Directory in the Philippines List of Magazines published by Summit Media Current *'Yes! Magazine' A local showbiz-oriented magazine was launched in 2000. *'Preview Magazine' A local female magazine. *'Candy Magazine' A female teen-oriented lifestyle magazine. *'Cosmopolitan Magazine Philippines' A female fashion magazine. *'BL Push Magazine' A first yaoi novel, manga, drama cd and lifestyle female magazines was launched in March 1996. Cover Photo for Uke. *''BL Push Magazine Chikatetsubu'' A second yaoi novel, manga, drama cd and lifestyle female magazines was launched in September 1996. Cover Photo for Seme. A title word and . *'BL Push Magazine Sensual' A first explicit yaoi novel, manga and lifestyle female bimonthly magazines was launched in 1998. The partnership company of Magazine Magazine and Kaiohsha. A division of BL Push Magazine. *'Enterpreneur Magazine' A business enterpreneurship magazine. *'Real Living Magazine' A house designing lifestyle magazine *'Men's Health Magazine Philippines' A health magazine for men. *'Women's Health Magazine Philippines' A health magazine for women. *'Good Housekeeping Philippines' A housekeeping for mom's magazine. *'FHM Magazine Philippines' A sexy men's lifestyle magazine for all men. The powered by BL Push Magazine. *'FHM Collections Magazine Philippines' A sexy men's lifestyle magazine for all men. The powered by BL Push Magazine Chikatetsubu. *'Esquire Magazine Philippines' A latest men's fashion & lifestyle magazine was launched in 2011. *'Top Gear Magazine Philippines' A number # 1 car magazine for all car and all other auto enthusiasts was launched in 2004. *'Smart Parenting' A parents oriented lifestyle magazine *'Disney's Princesses' A female kids story magazine from Disney. *'K-Zone Magazine' A kids magazine for all ages launched in 2002. *'Total Girl Magazine' An all girl kids magazine. *'Town & Country Magazine Philippines' A lifestyle town magazine. *'Yummy Magazine' A food magazine *'Running Magazine Philippines' A latest running sports magazine since launched in 2011. Former Magazines *'BL Push Magazine Youths' A first yaoi novel, manga, drama cd and lifestyle female teen-oriented magazines was launched in 1997 and closed around 2007. Cover Photo for Seme and Uke. A division of BL Push Magazine. *'Games Master Philippines' A 1st video game monthly magazine was launched in 2002 and closed around 2009. List of Books published by Summit Media, Inc. *7 Days of Destiny *9 Mornings *12 Steps To Quitting AJ *19 Days To Find You *318 serye (featuring illustrations by Masara Minase) **318 (Ang textmate ko)(novel) **318 (My Second Attempt to Love)(novel) *548 Heartbeats *A and D *A Boyfriend From Atlantis *A Kiss to Remember *A Hundred Days With You *A Place in Time by Jessica Concha (writer) (featuring illustrations by James John Andres) *A night with my Crush *A UNIQUEcorn Love Story *ABSOLUTE KRIS *Accidentally in Love With A Gangster *AFGITMOLFM *Akala Ko Joke Lang? *Akin Ka *Ako na Lang Sana *Almost Married *Applause *Ang Baklang Ubod ng TARAY *Ang Boyfriend Kong Artista *Ang Gwapong Hardinero *Ang Lalaki sa Rooftop! *Ang Possessive na Gangster Leaders *Ang Multo sa Manhole series **Ang Multo sa Manhole **Ang Multo sa Manhole 2 *Ang snatcher ng puso ko!! *Ang Una Kong Minahal *Ano Ba Talaga Tayo? *Arranged Marriage: I'm MARRIED to a Jerk *Arranged Wedding: Slave and Master *Avah Maldita *Azkals *Bato-Bato Sa Langit! series **Michael. *BAKLANG PRETENDER *Bakla si Cinderella? Hindi siguro *Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita? *Between Dinner & The Morning After *Beki La Fea! *Be My Royal *Beautiful Stranger series **Love & Lies *Bitter Endings: Top 100 Patama Notes From FemaleNetwork.Com *Boys Over Beki! *Boyfriend Corp. *Boyfriend ko ang Ex-Boyfriend ng Ex ko! *Borrowed Heart *Brothers in disguise *Bridal Shower *CAMPUS TRIO *Cell Mates (featuring illustrations by Chiharu Nara) *Circles of Love (featuring illustrations by Tatsuru Kouji) *CHAKKA : Inibig Mo'y Pangit *Churva Maldita! *Complicated... *Commitment *Dating Mister SUPERSTAR *Dating the wallflower. *Destined to Each Other *Drama Queen *Ex Kong Superstar *Everytime I Need To Know Papa Jack *Every Girls Guide Series **Boys **Flings **Heartaches *Fearless Queen *Halimaw Sa Punong Balete *Half A Heart *Hallford Academy *Haba Ng Hair! *He's Always There *He's Dating The Ice Princess *He's Dating A Beki series **He's Dating A Beki **He's Dating A Beki, Too! **I Heart You Tol! *He fell in LOVE with him *He Is my Wife シ *He Loves Him *Hindi na ako bata *Hindi Siya, Kundi Ako *Fairy Tale Fail *Fairytale BROMANCE Story series **PRINCEss ON MISSION *Fan Girl *Facebook Love Affair *Falling for Mr. Bad Boy (novel) *Falling For The Gangster *Falling For You Like A PORN-ling Star *Filthy, Rich Bitch *Finding Cinderella *FILL MY EMPTINESS *Flight 143 *For Hire: A Damn Good Kisser *Four Seasons in a Year *Fools Like Us *From This Day Forward *friendzone *Fireworks *Gapangin mo ako Saktan mo ako *GAMBLE *Gender Doesn't Matter!? *Gapangin mo ako Saktan mo ako *Girl Meets World *Gusto Kong Maging Hentai Manga Artist?! *Kantutin,Gahasain,Patayin sa Sarap!!! *Kawaii Love ♥♥ (featuring illustrations by Ai Hasukawa) *Kahit Di Na Malaman *Kleptomaniac *Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep. *Kiss The Rain *Kismet *Kung Alam Mo Lang *Kunwari Tayo *Kuya Ko *I Am His Toy *I Feel For You *I Love You Panget (novel) *I BELIEVE IN HAPPY ENDINGS *I Fell Inlove With My Bestfriend! *I Lost my Virginity to a Stranger *I love you... Again~ (Circumstances) *I Saw The Sign *I'm GAY and proud BITCH *I'm in L♥ve With Mr. Kimchi *Identical Lovers *Intern: Goddest Of Love *In My Dying Days *It Started With a "Mens." (novel) *Justin *Just Like the Fireworks *Language of Flowers (novel) *Learn To Love Again *Love Above The Law *Love is a strong word *LOVE GAME *Love Will Find A Way *Love Your Enemies *Mapapansin Kaya *Macho Hearts series **High School Hearts **Blossoming Hearts **Sakura Hearts *Maligno Sa Chapel *Meeting The JERK ❤ *Meeting Mister *Mission Impossible: Seducing Drake Palma *MINAHAL KO'Y GANGSTER (featuring illustrations by Kaoru Yukifuna) *Monsters University *Mr. Maniac Meets Ms. Pervert *Mr. Nerd Meets The Mr. Heartthrob *Mr. Write *Must Date The Playboy *Music Of Love *My 33 year old Dad is My Lover *My Closet Boyfriend *My First Love: Age Doesn't Matter. *My First True Love. *My Imaginary Ex *My Pervert Boyfriends *My Rival My Lover *My Summer Romance *NGAYO'Y NARITO *No Boyfriend Since Birth *Not Your Ordinary Gangsters *Nolan: Sana Dalawa Ang Puso Ko *Oh! My Prince Charming! *One Crazy Summer *One Direction *Operation: Break The Casanova's Heart *Operation: To be loved by Mr. Casanova *Ouji-sama No Koi *Pag-ibig: Complicated Hearts *Pag-ibig o Pangarap ba ito? *Pangarap Ko'y Ikaw (novel) *Popped *Pounding Heart *Puesta Del Sol de Manila, 1945 series **Military Regulations *Pwede Ba.. Akin Ka Na Lang!!!... ♡ *Queen Of The Clueless *Revenge Ni Miss Piggy *Red Ribbon *Rebel Heart! *Rivaled Romance *Room 53 *Sana'y Maulit Muli *Safe In His Arms (Inspeksyon Pagmamahal) *Seducing My Ex-Boyfriend's Twin *Secretly Married *SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND *Secretly In Love With You *SEKYU:"My guarded Love!" *She's Dating the Gangster *Si Bespren na Laging Galit *Sinayang na Pagkakataon *Sir, I Love You! *SPOT: Top 10 Everything Food Lists *SPOT: Top 10 Everything Food Lists 2014 *Solitude *STATUS : BEST FRIENDZ *Status: I love you, Pare *Stalker *Still Into You *Stolen Hugs and Kisses *String of Fate *Table For Two *Taylor Swift *Tanging Mahal *TATLO'T KALAHATING ORAS *Teen Clash *That Kind Of Guy *The Accidental Crossdresser *The "Androgynous" Beauty of a BoY *The Archer's Target! *The Bachelor *The Best Of Chico & Delamar's Top 10 Morning Rush Vol's 1 & 2 *The Best Of This Is A Crazy Planet Book 1 *The Best Of This Is A Crazy Planet Book 2 *The Bet *The Boy Next Door *The Break-Up Diaries *The Exhibitionist (featuring illustrations by Ai Hasukawa) *The Despicable Guy *The Devil Prince Is My Ex Lover series **Passive *The Devil's Grasp (novel) (featuring illustrations by Isabel Aurora Sanchez) *The Four Aces *The Four Bad Boys And Me *The Lust Island *The Price of Love *The Man Who Bears the Child *The MICHAEL Diaries *The New Boss is My Husband?! *The Restroom Love Affair *The Secret Diaries *The Stripper *The Way You Make My Heart Beat *There's No Easy Way to Break Somebody's Heart *Though Love *Three Chances of Love *Three Words, Eight Letters: Say It And I'm Yours *Ti voglio molto bene *Top 100's Kilig Post *To the Moon and back *Tough Guys Turn Me On *Tricia Gosingtian: 150 Style Essentials For Every Girl *TSQUARE: Isang Kwentong Irregular *Unexpected Love Affair series **Unexpected Love Affair **Unexpected Love Affair - Season 2 *Unlucky I'm Inlove With My Bestfriend *United by AGAPE *UNLIKABLE BROMANCE *Unknown Number *Vince's Life series **The Next Chapter **The Wedding *Wander Girl *Werewolf: Battle of the Heart *What's In Your Heart? *What is LOVE? *Who Stole My Magic? *You and Me FOREVER *Your A Dude?!?! BL Push Pop Ciana series Launched in 2012, BL Push Pop Ciana series is the Summit Media new sweet and romantic yaoi-oriented light novel imprint that showcases the talent of Filipino Wattpad writers, regardless of genre and/or language. Most of the stories published by BLPPC series are from the popular social reading website Wattpad, with some others coming from the BLPushMagazine.com website. All authors behind the BL Push Pop Ciana series are exclusive writers for the label. BL Push Pop Ciana series has four genres: BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan (for female oriented teen fiction and general fiction), Ana Aklatan (for male oriented teen fiction and general fiction), BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan Erotika Koleksyon (for female oriented erotica romance fiction) and Ana Aklatan Erotika Koleksyon (for male oriented erotica fiction). A night with my Crush by NiHaoKaiwen, Dating the wallflower by SoneJacky and Ex Kong Superstar by jwayland was the first BL Push Pop Ciana series book published by Summit Media. In January 2014, BL Push Pop Ciana series signed a partnership deal with Wattpad, japanese publisher ASCII Media Works and Animate to print Filipino Wattpad yaoi-oriented stories in the Philippines. BL Push Chikatetsubu Adelina Label series Launched in 2013, BL Push Chikatetsubu Adelina Label series is the new mature and non-mature yaoi-oriented light novel imprint an big sister brand of BL Push Pop Ciana series that showcases the talent of Filipino Wattpad writers, regardless of genre and/or language. Most of the stories published by BLPCA series are from the popular social reading website Wattpad, with some others coming from the BLPushMagazineChikatetsubu.com website. All authors behind the BL Push Chikatetsubu Adelina Label series are exclusive writers for the label. BL Push Chikatetsubu Adelina Label series series has five genres: Adelhorin Aklatan Chussie (for male oriented erotica fiction), Adelhorin Aklatan (for male oriented for teen fiction and general fiction), BL Push Chikatetsubu Aklatan (for female oriented teen fiction and general fiction), Adelhorin Aklatan Juvenile (for male oriented juvenile fiction stories) and BL Push Chikatetsubu Kokoromitsu Aklatan (for female oriented erotica romance fiction). CHAKKA : Inibig Mo'y Pangit by YorTzekai (later reprint into BL Push Sensual Passion Books) and EVERYTHING I HAVE by YorTzekai was the first BL Push Chikatetsubu Adelina Label series book published by Summit Media. In January 2014, BL Push Chikatetsubu Adelina Label series signed a partnership deal with Wattpad, yaoi publisher Libre Shuppan and its parent company Animate to print Filipino Wattpad yaoi-oriented stories in the Philippines. Pop Fiction Launched in 2013, Pop Fiction is the Summit Media imprint that showcases the talent of Filipino Wattpad writers, regardless of genre and/or language. All authors behind the Pop Fiction books are exclusive writers for the label (excluding alyloony, who is now under VIVA-PSICOM). Pop Fiction has three genres: Teen Fiction, New Adult Pop Fiction (for general fiction) and Cloak (for mystery, horror, science fiction and fantasy stories). She's Dating the Gangster by Bianca Bernardino (SGwannaB) was the first Pop Fiction book published by Summit Media. In March 2014, Pop Fiction signed a partnership deal with Wattpad to print Filipino Wattpad stories in the Philippines. Kimchi Press Launched in 2014, it publishes Korean novels turned into dramas and/or movies. *My Name is Kim Sam-soon (by Ji Soo-hyun (spelled Ji Su-hyun)) References Category:Consumer magazines Category:Philippine magazines Category:Magazine publishing companies Category:Publishing companies of the Philippines Category:Publishing companies established in 1995